


Be My Beard (Since I Can't Grow One Yet)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Closeted Character, FtM Atobe Keigo, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Atobe is not a girl. Sanada is not straight. If they can't convince their families of these simple facts, they can at least help each other.Maybe they'll end up happier than they ever expected.





	Be My Beard (Since I Can't Grow One Yet)

“Young Miss?” Keigo did his best not to flinch at the servant addressing him. “There is a guest for you.”

“A guest?” Keigo frowned. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.” Not that he supposed it was much of a surprise, considering he had been more or less hiding from everyone for days now. He’d asked his teammates to give him space, but even their patience would not last forever.

“He gave the name Sanada Genichirou, Young Miss. From Rikkaidai High School?”

For a second, Keigo froze. Then he gathered himself, standing up from his seat. He supposed he couldn’t avoid people forever. “I suppose I’ll speak with him.”

Keigo followed the servant to where Sanada was waiting in the entrance hall, either studying the paintings on the walls or at least doing a good job of pretending to do so. As Keigo approached, Sanada turned around and nodded at him. “Atobe."

“Sanada.” Keigo frowned. “If you’re here to mock me, you can just get it out of the way.” God knew what sort of rumors were running around, but knowing the tennis circles, none of them were particular flattering. Not that Keigo felt very deserving of flattery right now, considering he probably looked like a mess. He’d been barely sleeping or eating, and it was no doubt showing.

“Mock you? Not at all.” Sanada shook his head. “I’m here to play tennis.” He lifted the tennis bag he was carrying as though to demonstrate his intentions.

Clearly that was not all of it, considering there was no reason for Sanada to come all the way from Kanagawa just for a casual match, but right now, Keigo was going to take it. “Prepare to get beaten, then.”

It turned out to be more of Keigo taking out his frustrations than a proper match, but Sanada didn’t seem to mind. At least he hadn’t called Keigo out for his needless aggression by the time they called the match over. Keigo returned the favor by waiting until one of the maids had set out cold drinks for them to enjoy after the match before he actually questioned Sanada.

“So.” He frowned at Sanada over his glass. “Why exactly are you here? Not that I don’t appreciate a good opponent, but it’s a long way for you to come just for a match.”

“I don’t know, it was a good match.” Sanada emptied his own glass and set it down on the small table. With the maid gone, they were alone in the small gazebo near Keigo’s tennis courts, but Sanada still took a glance around before continuing. “I was also wondering, well. How much of the rumors was true.”

Figured. “That would depend on what sort of rumors you have heard, exactly.” Keigo managed a smirk, though his heart was not exactly in it. “Why don’t you fill me in? For obvious reasons, people do not tend to share the most outrageous things with me.”

“I don’t put much weight on rumors myself. I’ve mainly just listened to Renji’s analysis of everything he has gathered.” Sanada paused. “He did say that there were certain… common trends.”

“Should I even ask?”

“Apparently there was some kind of an incident at your school.” Sanada sounded like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask for clarification. “And… you were wearing a girls’ uniform?”

“Well, I suppose that’s a rather generous reading of things.” Keigo sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Let’s just say my parents decided to stop indulging me now that I’m in high school. Which in this case means they want me to start acting like a proper young lady.” He couldn’t help the disgust dripping off his voice, not that he was trying very hard.

“That would explain the uniform.” Sanada frowned. “What it doesn’t explain is why they thought that would be the appropriate course of action of you.”

Keigo set his glass down, trying to find the best way to word things. “They are… under a mistaken impression. Which is to say they think that just because I was born in a female body, that must mean I am female.”

“You do not agree.” That was not a question.

“I’m male. It’s what I’ve always been, and it’s what I am, even if they insist otherwise.” Keigo scowled. “However, without my parents’ support, I can’t convince the school to take me at my word. Which means that as far as the school is concerned, I’m a girl. No boys’ uniform, no correct name, and certainly no boys’ tennis club.”

“That seems less than ideal.” Sanada paused. “And I’m guessing that is what caused the… incident?”

“It’s not like I attacked anyone. I just had some rather, ah, sharp words for some of the idiots who decided to comment on my predicament.” Keigo rolled his eyes. “However, I thought it would be for the best to take a few days to myself.”

“I’m assuming your parents weren’t too happy with that.”

“Oh, no. They decided this is just more evidence that I should act like a proper lady.” Which was absolutely the last thing he wanted. “My mother has it in her head that all I need is to find the right man to make me realize I’d be much happier as a girl. Well. She’s been talking about that for a while, but since the start of school she’s been even more insistent on that.”

Sanada eyed him for a moment. “You do not seem to agree.”

“I like to think I know myself.” Keigo scowled. “She’s even been saying she should introduce me to some respectable young men. By which I assume she means some idiots who have impeccable breeding and absolutely no personality.”

“Hn.” Sanada was quiet for a while, looking like he was thinking about something. Finally, he spoke. “It seems we have a similar problem, after a fashion.”

“Oh?” Keigo snorted. “I don’t see anyone putting you in a skirt.”

“No, but my parents think I should find myself a girlfriend. Apparently it never occurred to them that it’s the opposite of what I want.” Sanada paused. “We could just date each other.”

“I am not a woman.” Keigo clenched his fists. He was not going to let go of that, even if everyone fought against him.

“Good, because I have no interest in dating one.” Sanada’s expression did not waver one bit. “However, people have a habit of seeing what they want to see, particularly in such matters. If you and I were to go out together, people would believe I am straight and you are female, simply because it is closer to what they want.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Keigo could see the sense in that claim. That still didn’t mean the actual suggestion had any connection to reality. “You really want to date me of all people?”

“I don’t see why not.” Sanada shrugged. “Even in the worst case scenario, it should get both our parents off our backs for the time being, maybe long enough that we can both get out of their reach.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Keigo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you simply needed a cover-up, you could surely find a girl to date for a few months and then find some excuse to back away.”

“That would be true if that was my only reason.” Sanada shrugged one shoulder. “However, you are… not unattractive, and while our personalities might clash, I like to think we at least have a degree of mutual respect. As such, I’m hoping it could turn into more than just a ruse.”

“Let me get this straight.” Keigo drew a deep breath, hoping to keep his voice level. “You… actually like me? And you want to try dating me, with the idea that if it doesn’t work out, we can at least keep up the act to appear more hetero-normative?”

“That would be it, more or less.” Sanada nodded, looking perfectly serious. “Of course, I understand if you would not be comfortable with that, either because you are not interested or because it would only encourage people to see you as female.”

“I don’t think I have much of a hope of avoiding that, really.” Keigo sighed, pausing to think for a moment. “You… would not mind? That I’m, well, like this?”

“As I understand, you are still the same person I consider my rival. Whatever physical aspects of your body may be out of line are hardly anything I would expect to be relevant during casual dating.” Ah. Trust Sanada to find a way to be both ridiculously honorable and quite crude in the same breath. “If you are fine with being called my girlfriend around either of our family, I would be happy to call you my boyfriend away from them.”

“This is still a ridiculous idea.” Keigo shook his head. “Even so… I’m up to trying it.”

Sanada blinked, looking rather surprised. “Really?”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Keigo lifted an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly be any worse than whatever rich idiot my parents would try to push on me. At least you won’t expect me to suddenly turn all delicate and demure and wear frilly dresses or something.”

“I understand it would be both rude and futile to expect another person to change during a relationship. I am interested in you, as yourself.” Sanada seemed sincere, at least. “You don’t have to decide right now, of course. Just give it some thought.”

“I’ll consider it.” Keigo nodded. “At the very least, I owe you a rematch.”

He was still not feeling much better, but at least it didn’t seem like the whole world was against him after all.

*

“Hey, Genichirou?” Souta looked in from the living room door. “Can you watch Sasuke this Saturday?”

“Hm?” Genichirou looked up from his magazine. “Depends. What time?”

“In the early afternoon. Just for a few hours, grandfather will be back after that." Souta sighed. “Miku and mother are going shopping, and you know Sasuke hates doing that.”

“Ah. I’m afraid not, then.” Genichirou shook his head. “I’ve already got plans to go to the zoo with someone.”

“Can’t you bring him along? I mean, if you’re in the zoo, he’ll have things to distract him from bothering you and your friend too much, and your teammates all know him. Of course, I’ll pay for his ticket and any snacks.”

“It’s… not quite like that.” At his brother’s questioning look, Genichirou sighed. “I’m not going with a teammate.”

“Who are you going with, then?” Souta gave him a slightly confused frown. “I mean, no offence, but I wasn’t aware you even knew people outside your team, never mind spend time with them.”

Genichirou paused for a second, then decided not to hesitate. It wasn’t like he had anything to be ashamed of, after all. “I’m going with my girlfriend.”

“And since when do you have a girlfriend?” Souta finally actually walked into the living room, dropping down on the couch next to him. “Come on, tell your big brother. I didn’t think you were interested in that sort of thing!”

“I’m somewhat awkward with social things, not an actual recluse.” Genichirou shook his head. “As for since when, I only just asked her out last week. This is the first time we’re going on a proper date, so a meddling nephew is the last thing I need around.”

“Oh, I agree. Sasuke can deal with hanging along on a shopping trip.” Genichirou must have looked surprised, as Souta gave him a faint chuckle. “Hey, I had to turn down looking after you a few times because I was going out with Miku, and she always did her best to make it work. Would be pretty ungrateful of me to try to force Sasuke on you after all that.”

“Well, it’s… appreciated.” Genichirou paused. “I really want this date to go well. I’ve no idea how to make that happen, but I… I don’t want her to regret agreeing to go out with me.”

“You probably don’t want any brotherly advice, but I’m going to give you some anyway.” Souta smirked at his scowl. “First, be yourself. You might be tempted to try to pretend to be something you think she’d like, but you can’t keep up an act forever. If she doesn’t like you for who you are, it’s not going to work in the long run anyway.”

“You’re assuming I’m planning for long term.” Which was the truth, sure, but he knew plenty of people his age didn’t think in such terms.

“I know you, Genichirou. You wouldn’t ask someone out unless you’re willing to take it all serious.” Souta nudged him. “Second, ask for her opinion and listen to the answer. The best way to mess up a date is making assumptions. Modern girls aren’t really fond of guys making decisions for them.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Genichirou snorted. “I have no desire to get glared to death.” That was even without going into any of the more personal details. He couldn’t imagine Atobe would have been any less opinionated even if he had actually been a girl through and through.

“Well, sounds like you’ve got that part handled, then.” His brother patted him on the shoulder. “Third, try to actually have a conversation. I know you’re even worse at that than I am, but the main point of dating is to get to know each other. Well, that and possibly more physical things, but you don’t seem the sort to prioritize that. The point being, it’s fine to let her carry most of the conversation, but you do actually have to give her something to work with.”

“I’m fairly sure she could easily talk for hours without any input from me, but I’ll take that into consideration.” At Souta’s sharp gaze, he rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. Strong and silent can be appealing but only communicating by grunts is not. I’ll do my best to have a conversation, and there are going to be cute animals for her to pass the time with while I’m trying to think of something to say.”

“I hope she likes animals, then.”

“According to Renji, she has a dog and rides horses. I like to think I’m covered there.”

“Wait. Why would Renji-kun have data on her?” Souta frowned. “You didn’t set him to spy on her, did you? Because in that case I’ll have to put a stop to that. That sort of thing is creepy and definitely not okay.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Genichirou snorted. “Renji got his data long before I asked her out. As for why, it’s because she used to play on the boys’ team for her school.”

For a moment, Souta was quiet. Then he heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Of course. Of course the only reason you’d actually give a girl the time of day is because she’s good at tennis.”

“Also pretty and smart. But yes, very good at tennis.” He paused, the next point still hard to admit. “Possibly better than me.”

“Well! I wish you all the luck, then. If you have any questions, you can always turn to me.” Souta stood up, giving him one last pat on the shoulder. “I won’t even tell the rest of the family until you do. In return, I want to be the first to hear how your date went.”

“Please. If mom gets any reason to suspect you’re hiding something, you’re going to crack like an egg.” Genichirou shorted, then turned more serious. “…Thanks. Even though your advice was of dubious quality.” He might have been thankful, but he was also a younger brother.

“Careful, or I'll decide this is the perfect chance to give you the Talk.”

The magazine wasn’t the best projectile, but he made a good attempt at hurling it at Souta’s head anyway.

*

“Sayuri? What are you up to?”

Keigo resisted the urge to wince, frowning at his reflection instead. “You know I hate that name.”

“Right, right. Keiko, then.” His mother put some extra emphasis on the last syllable, but at least it was closer to the name he had chosen for himself. “Either way, what are you scheming?”

“Scheming? I have no idea what you are talking about.” Keigo sniffed, looking at himself in the mirror. The cut of his clothes was somewhat more form-fitting than he would have liked, but at least shorts and a t-shirt in shades of blue was not too girlish.

“Please. I heard you had asked for a car, and you don’t spend this much time worrying over your outfit just to go out with your friends.” His mother walked further into the room. “Also, you seem quite happy.”

Keigo resisted the urge to point out he would have been much happier if they hadn’t insisted on trying to force him to be something he wasn’t. Rather, he turned to give her an unimpressed look, his hands on his hips. “Are you implying I don’t pay attention to my appearance?” And could she perhaps repeat that to all the people who liked to tease him for being too particular about his looks?

“Not at all. However, you tend to make up your mind rather quickly.” His mother folded her arms over her chest, giving him a suspicious look. “So, what is going on?”

“If you must know, I happen to have a date.” Keigo sniffed, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. “An actual non-friend date, with a boy, because he asked me out. And while I am always brilliant, I’ve been given to understand it’s appropriate to pay some extra attention to my appearance under such circumstances.”

“Oh, Keiko!” She sounded genuinely delighted, which was probably better than the alternative, for all that he wasn’t too sure about her motivations. “I’m so happy! See, I knew you’d get more attention if you just stopped acting like such a boy!” She looked at Keigo, clicking her tongue. “Though really, you should put on a cute dress or something. You would look even prettier.”

Keigo rolled his eyes. “We’re going to a zoo, mother, meaning we’ll be mostly outdoors and walking a lot. I don’t want to spend the whole time worrying about a sudden breeze making me indecent.” Did not want to wear a dress at all, but he knew she would not accept that as a reason. ”Also, I won’t suddenly turn into a frilly little princess just because you don’t want me to wear obviously male clothing. I will wear the school uniform I’m required to wear, but on my own time I’m going to wear things I feel comfortable in.”

“Oh, my dear Keiko.” She walked up to him and drew him into a hug. “You know we just want you to be happy. You are such a beautiful young woman, it’s just a shame for you to be hiding it.”

“Well, apparently at least one person found me attractive enough to ask me out regardless of my sense of style. Assuming he’s not just after my money, but I like to think I know him better than that.” He shook his head, managing a faint smile. “Now, could you maybe let me go? I’d rather not be late on my very first date.”

“Oh, of course!” She stepped back, running her hands down her arms. “I really need to teach you about make-up one of these days, but I suppose there’s no time for that right now.”

“Perhaps some other day.” He wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, though he suspected his view on the matter was rather different from what she expected. “For now, I need to focus on not scaring him away.”

Keigo still expected this to lead to a complete disaster, but if it could get his parents off his back even just for a moment, it was worth the trouble.

*

“I hope you’re not planning on running.” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “My mother has been fussing about this for a while now. I don’t think she’s above chasing you down if she needs to.”

“Oh, please. I would not have come all the way to Kanagawa just to chicken out at the last moment.” Atobe smirked, tilting his head to the side. His hair had grown longer since they had started dating, a few strands brushing against his collar bones. On someone else it might have looked feminine, yet somehow Genichirou couldn’t help but find it attractive in a rather masculine way. Perhaps it was because he had known Seiichi for nearly his entire life, or perhaps it was just Atobe’s own personal magic, but it was rather fetching either way. “Why? Are you worried I will fail to impress your parents?”

“Not at all. I merely know that once I introduce you to my family, they will not let go of you easily.” Genichirou’s lips twitched. “It seems only polite to give you a warning.”

“I’ve been dating you for, what, half a year now? I think I have at least a rudimentary understanding of how a Sanada mind works.” Atobe chuckled. “Believe me, I already figured that getting introduced to your family would be a step in the more serious direction.”

“And… you are all right with that?” He would not have blamed Atobe for finding some problem with that, especially given the way their relationship had started.

“I am here, aren’t I?” Atobe’s smirk softened a little, and he reached out to touch the side of Sanada’s face. “Hey. As much as I appreciate my parents being less bothersome because they think dating a guy means I must be female, doesn’t mean I’m still going along with this just to fool them. You are not a terrible boyfriend, and so far I see no reason to call this thing off.”

“I suppose that’s the most praise I can expect from you.” Genichirou’s lips twitched. “You look good.”

“I look like a girl, but I suppose that’s inevitable.” Atobe sighed, glaring down at his rounded chest. “Just so you know, I’m getting rid of these things as soon as I don’t have to get my parents’ permission.”

“You certainly won’t find me complaining.” Genichirou felt bold enough to lean in and press a kiss to Atobe’s cheek, despite knowing his family was no doubt already peeking out through the windows. “I don’t think you could ever look anything but good, but I do think I would prefer to see you as yourself.”

“You know, you don’t have to convince me that you are actually interested beyond our little deception.” Atobe smiled, though. “Now, shall we go inside before your family decides you’ve absolutely ruined my honor and we must be married at once?”

“Careful, I might start thinking that’s a good idea.” Sanada chuckled. “But yes, let’s go inside. If nothing else, you get to enjoy my mother’s cooking. It should be worth any potential awkwardness.”

“We’ll see about that.” Atobe was still smiling as Genichirou led the way inside, so clearly he was just teasing. Hopefully, anyway.

“So, this is Atobe-chan!” Genichirou wasn’t too surprised to find his sister-in-law waiting right inside the door. His mother probably would have been there as well, except she was busy in the kitchen finishing up the dinner. At least the men of the family thought they were above prying so openly, though he did catch a glimpse of Sasuke peering out into the hallway. “I have to say, we were starting to wonder if Gen-kun was just making you up.”

“Please, Miku-nee.” Genichirou sighed. “Perhaps I just knew that the moment I bring someone home, you’ll all start planning a wedding.”

“I should hope not, as I’m fairly sure we are rather too young for that.” Atobe chuckled, turning on his most charming smile. “Ah, do excuse me. I am Atobe Keiko. Please excuse my intrusion.”

“Right!” Genichirou belatedly realized he should have probably handled the introduction. “Miku-nee, this is my girlfriend.” He still flushed somewhat just saying that, and not just because he knew it wasn’t the entire truth. “Kei-chan, this is Sanada Miku, my sister-in-law.”

They had settled on Kei-chan as a nickname for public. There was no reason why anyone would think he meant Keigo rather than Keiko, but the two of them knowing was good enough. “Well, I have to say I approve.” Miku grinned. “I can only hope you’ll teach Gen-kun some more manners.”

“Oh, I haven’t had any reason to complain.” Atobe gave him a teasing glance, but the smile was sincere. “For someone with such a gruff exterior, he is actually quite the gentleman.”

“I try.” Genichirou shook his head. “Shall we go? I’m sure the others are tired of pretending they aren’t bursting with curiosity.”

“I heard that, son!” his father called out. Genichirou decided not to point out this only proved his point.

Somehow the dinner went rather well. Atobe had his tense moments, mostly when someone decided to point out how pretty and feminine he was, but he always covered it up quickly. Really, Genichirou doubted anyone but him even noticed. It was impressive, though it also made him wonder just how much of his true feelings Atobe was hiding all the time to be so skilled at it. Regardless, his family seemed to adore Atobe, which really was all that mattered at this point.

“You’ve found a good one, dear,” his mother murmured to him. “Try not to scare her away, hm?”

Somehow Genichirou managed to shake off the rest of the family as he walked Atobe outside to wait for the car to pick him up. He had no doubt they were watching from the windows, just as they had during Atobe’s arrival, but at least he could pretend it was just the two of them.

“So.” He took Atobe’s hands into his, trying not to feel too awkward. Which was ridiculous, really, it wasn’t like he’d never held Atobe’s hand before, but somehow it felt… well. More serious. “Still think you want to get involved in this mess?”

“Your family was perfectly nice, silly. A bit traditional, perhaps, but hardly a mess.” Atobe sighed. “…I’ll try not to think of what they would think of me, of us, without the deception.”

“It won’t be forever.” He had to believe that. “We’re only doing this while we are stuck with all this, for the sake of our safety and happiness.” He leaned in, stealing a proper kiss this time. “I can’t wait to be able to call you my boyfriend for all to hear.”

“I’m happy I get to hear it like this, at least.” Atobe smiled, a faint little smile but there, and Genichirou chose to believe it was real. “…Thank you. For believing me.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s clear you are a man. Anyone who doubts that is simply foolish.”

The car arrived at last, and Atobe gave him one last kiss before heading home. Genichirou stood looking after him for another moment, not wanting to get inside just yet and face all the teasing and questioning.

Perhaps he was the one who was already making plans.

*

Perhaps he was being petty, but Keigo was half convinced his grandfather had decided to die simply to annoy him.

It was an unfair thought, he knew that, knew that his grandfather’s health had been ailing for a while. Even so, it was hard to think otherwise when the person who had been most vocal about how he wasn’t feminine enough died and his parents insisted it would have been utterly disrespectful not to wear a dress to the services.

At least he wasn’t facing this alone. Sanada was right by him, clearly uncomfortable surrounded by all the wealthy people milling about the memorial service and giving empty platitudes for the sake of appearances. Sanada could not change anything about his outfit, couldn’t stop people from commenting what a wonderful young woman he had turned into, but at least he could take his hand when Keigo was feeling especially terrible.

As soon as he was convinced they had made enough of an appearance for his parents not to give him trouble, Keigo tugged at Sanada’s hand. “Let’s go outside,” he murmured. “I need fresh air.”

Sanada was quiet as he followed Keigo outside, waiting until they found a spot out of the way of the people going in and out. At last he spoke, and while Keigo hadn’t exactly expected scolding for his bad manners, he was still somewhat surprised by what Genichirou chose to say.

“Are you all right?”

Keigo was about to reply automatically, to assure Sanada that he was just fine. After a moment’s hesitation, though, he opted for honesty instead. “…I’m not sure.” He sighed, leaning his head on Sanada’s shoulder. At least people would not judge him for that. After all, anyone looking at them would simply see a young woman seeking support from her boyfriend.

“Want to talk about it?” Sanada reached an arm around him, careful to keep it at a respectful level. Ever the gentleman, as usual.

“I suppose.” Keigo did his best to find the words. “I mean… he was my grandfather. As much as I had my differences with him, it’s difficult not to be affected. At the same time, well.” He shuddered. “I can’t say I will miss hearing about how I am a terrible failure as a young lady but should work hard to improve.”

“For the record, you are my favorite young lady who happens to be a man.” That startled a chuckle out of Keigo, and Sanada squeezed him closer for just a second. “It is only natural to feel conflicted about his passing, I think. After all, your relationship with him was rather… complicated.”

“That is putting it mildly.” Keigo snorted. “Of course, even in death he chose to be a pain.”

“Why do you say that?” No judgement, no telling him he was being terrible for saying such a thing. Sanada was truly exceptional.

“We already know what’s in his will.” Keigo sighed. “Now, it is hardly a surprise that he divided most of his wealth between my father and grandmother. However, he did also leave a rather notable sum to me… on a certain condition.”

“Judging by your voice, I’m assuming that condition isn’t pleasant.”

“It’s more petty than anything.” Keigo scowled. “Apparently he thought we still live in the last century, as rather than leave the money directly to me, he set it to be passed to my husband on the event of my marriage."

“Seriously?” It wasn’t often that Sanada sounded so scandalized, but apparently this was just terrible enough. “What was he even thinking?”

“Who knows what was going on inside that old man’s head?” Keigo intertwined his fingers with Sanada’s. “For all I know, he just wanted to make it clear that he does not think I’m a suitable heir to his empire. Which is fine with me, I have no desire to rot away behind a desk, but it does annoy me that someone would judge my capabilities based on what I have between my legs.”

“Clearly, he was a fool.” Sanada fell quiet, but from the tension in his frame, Keigo could tell that he was about to say something more. “Which would make it all the sweeter to turn his last insult into a blessing.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Keigo turned to give Sanada a questioning look.

“I’ll admit I have been constructing a plan for a while. However, this gives me the last puzzle piece I needed.” Sanada smirked. “You can’t be yourself as long as you are dependent on your parents.”

“Yes, thank you, I did not need the reminder.” As Sanada kept looking at him, though, he blinked. “You can’t mean…”

“Clearly, we should marry.” Sanada’s smirk turned into an actual grin, clearly pleased with his plan. “Since you are legally female, your marriageable age is lower. That means that if we can secure the permission of both of our parents, we can do that as soon as I turn eighteen.”

“Which would mean we don’t need to worry about their opinions anymore, as long as you are not too opposed to potential scandal.” Keigo smiled despite himself. “And my grandfather’s money would mean they can’t control us through financial pressure, since it’s more than enough for us to live on until we get ourselves more established.”

“Exactly.” Sanada nodded. “And since my family thinks you are basically the best thing to ever happen to me, the only obstacle is the fact your family might think I’m only after the money.”

“If they thought that, they would have stated so much earlier. We’ve been together for a year and a half, and I have only heard a couple of such comments in all that time. All towards the beginning, before you get worried.” He chuckled at Sanada’s frown. “You seem to have convinced them you actually like me.”

“Good. If it’s the only truth they know about me, it’s the best I could hope for.” Sanada leaned in for a light kiss on Keigo’s forehead. “Now, I know this is hardly the sort of proposal you deserve. However, all I ask is that you consider my suggestion.” He paused. “I would prefer to make you my husband, but as that is not possible at the moment, I hope I can at least give you the freedom to show the world the man you are.”

“For someone downplaying his proposal skills, you are doing rather well.” Keigo smiled. “I’ll think about it. It’s not like anything can happen any time soon, anyway. My father has other things on his mind at the moment.”

“Understandable.” Sanada nodded. “Of course, even if you agree, it doesn’t have to happen so soon. We are not even done with high school; it would be rather natural to want to wait.”

“Already backing away, hm?” He was teasing, of course. He knew by now that Sanada did not change his mind so easily, just as he knew Sanada had no doubt been thinking about this for a while.

Still, Sanada’s spluttered defense was exactly what he needed to feel better on such a day.

*

“I’m home!” The greeting was more or less automatic, not taking any thought as Genichirou crouched down to get his shoes off. He certainly didn’t pay much attention to the customary response, not until he heard the voice responding.

“Welcome home!” The words were accompanied by the appearance of a familiar face peeking out of the kitchen doorway. Keigo, with his hair tied back and an apron on, was grinning at him.

“Kei-chan?” Genichirou blinked as his boyfriend all but skipped forward to steal a kiss. “I thought you weren’t coming over until this evening!”

“Yes, well, I got good news and thought I’d surprise you. And since I was here anyway, your mother kindly agreed to teach me how to make curry rice.” Keigo smirked, reaching his arms around Genichirou’s neck. “After all, I should be able to feed my husband, ahn?”

“Hn.” Despite himself, Genichirou found his cheeks flushing at such a thought. Not because he was envisioning Keigo as some sort of traditional housewife, of course, that would have been utterly wrong in more than one way, but he did like the idea of sharing a sweet little home with Keigo. “And how did that go?”

“Oh, Keiko-chan was a very eager student.” His mother chuckled, appearing in the doorway as well. “A bit inexperienced in the kitchen, but there is only one way to remedy that, and we’ve been working on that a lot. I’m sure we’ll all enjoy our dinner tonight.”

“I can only trust that you wouldn’t subject the family to my attempts if they were entirely terrible.” Keigo glanced at Genichirou’s mother. “Ah. Is there anything —”

“Oh, go on.” She chuckled. “I can handle the rest of the cleanup. Thank you for your help. You children go on and chat until dinner.”

“We are not exactly children anymore.” Still, Genichirou wasn’t about to turn down the offer. “Shall we?”

Keigo was smiling the whole time as they got to the living room, giving a happy sigh as he fell down on the couch. Which was pleasant, of course, but also rather… surprising.

“So.” Genichirou lifted an eyebrow as he reached an arm around Keigo. “You look like you have some good news.”

“One could say that.” Keigo grinned. “Now, I know you said you’re not comfortable with any wedding gifts from my parents as they are covering the wedding costs, and that’s completely fair.” As Genichirou nodded, frowning in suspicion, Keigo’s grin got even wider. “You never said anything about my maternal grandmother, though.”

“Right.” Genichirou narrowed his eyes, trying to read Keigo’s expression. “I’m assuming it’s something special. I doubt you’d be this delighted over the promise of a toaster.”

“Perceptive.” Keigo’s eyes practically sparkled. “So, I was speaking with her on the phone earlier, and I mentioned that both of our parents would like us to live with them. As it happens, she is rather old-fashioned in some ways, but she is also of the opinion that it’s not only natural but beneficial for young people to learn independence. In a safe environment, of course.”

“And… what exactly does that mean?” Though he had a feeling he already knew.

“It means she offered to buy us a house.” His shock must have been obvious, as Keigo snorted. “Now, first, no mansion or anything, I know you’d hate that. Just a basic first home, about halfway between Hyoutei and Rikkai for maximum convenience. I’m her only grandchild, and she has more money than she can spend, so there’s no reason for you to feel guilty about it, either.”

“That still seems… a bit much.” Genichirou swallowed. “But… it would give us some additional security.”

“I know.” Keigo smirked. “Now, she wanted to make sure we can get everything settled with plenty of time, so she’d like us to start looking for a place so we can have it in your name as soon as you turn eighteen. That way we can get things ready before the wedding. And for the record, I already spoke with your mother and she thought it was a good compromise.”

“That would be good.” Their parents had decided getting married as soon as possible would be a bit rushed, but had agreed to compromise on setting the wedding during the summer break. It was a couple of months more that they had to keep up the pretense, but he supposed that pushing for an earlier date might be suspicious. “…I suppose if I have no problem with using your grandfather’s money to guarantee our independence, I shouldn’t see this as any different.”

“Indeed not.” Keigo leaned in to kiss him lightly, expression softening. “I know it’s difficult for you to accept things like this. Believe me, I’m working hard to hold my family back.”

“From what I know of them, I do actually believe it.” Genichirou managed a faint smile. “And anyway, that will probably come to an end after the wedding.”

“It will be absolutely worth it.” There was no hesitation in Keigo’s voice, no uncertainty in his eyes. “You are the main reason I’ve managed to make it through these last few years. No amount of money could make up for refusing to acknowledge who I actually am.”

“I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy.” Genichirou nuzzled Keigo’s cheek. “I could never be happy with someone that society thinks is appropriate, and it’s obvious you can’t be happy like, well, like this. We’ll build our life together, and if anyone else wants to be in that life, they will have to earn the privilege.”

“You know, I never would have thought you could be such a rebel just a few years ago.” Keigo chuckled. “Don’t take me wrong, I like it. It’s just not something I expected from your exterior.”

“I like to think I have surprising depths sometimes.” Genichirou ran his fingers down the side of Keigo’s face, then down to tug at the strap of the apron he was still wearing. “As do you, clearly.”

“Well, I do want to learn some practical skills.” Keigo’s lips twitched. “Besides, it’s not like I need to be a woman to cook for my husband.”

“Very true. Clearly I should brush up on my cooking skills as well.” After all, it was only fair. Besides, he did like the thought of cooking for his husband as well.

His husband. That was a lovely thought.

“Isn’t Marui good at baking? Perhaps we could convince him to teach us some basic recipes.”

“Not a bad idea, actually.” Genichirou hummed. “He’d probably do it just for the satisfaction of having us follow his instructions.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Keigo smiled, and it was a wonderful sight.

The rest of the evening went well enough, he supposed, as the dinner turned out to be indeed rather good. Keigo looked sincerely happy about the compliments he earned, and having him happy was all Genichirou could ask for. When Genichirou kissed Keigo goodnight as the car arrived to pick him up, he decided things were going rather well.

“Genichirou?”

Genichirou blinked in surprise, turning around. “Grandfather?” He hadn’t realized anyone had followed him to the door, as his family had long since grown tired with teasing him for simple shows of affection. “Did you want something?”

“Just a few words, if you would.” His grandfather stepped closer, voice serious and low. “As you know, I’m not getting any younger.”

“Ah.” He wasn’t sure where this was going, but he probably didn’t like it. “If you’re about to say I should give you more great-grandchildren, it’s not happening anytime soon.” Not the least because the mere idea of being pregnant was obviously rather distressing for Keigo.

“Oh, nothing like that.” His grandfather patted his shoulder. “Now, I don’t know what is going on, but I like to think I know you rather well by now. And I know that a pretty little wife was never what you wanted out of your life.”

Genichirou blinked. He didn’t like the sound of that. “Grandfather, I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply —”

“Imply nothing. I didn’t say you don’t like Atobe-chan, did I? Just that there’s clearly something else happening under the surface, something you don’t want to share with us.”

It took some effort to keep his expression level, but he did his best. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Boy, I’m too old to play games. I don’t need answers or explanations. I only have two requests, if you’ll listen.” As Genichirou nodded, wordless, his grandfather went on. “One, promise me this wedding is what you want.”

“Of course.” That, at least, was an easy promise to make. “I would marry Kei-chan today if I could. Since we’re too young to do that without parental permission, though, I’ll happily go along with all this wedding fuss to make everyone else happy as well.”

“Well, you are young, but you’ve always been older than your years. You’ll be a good husband, I’m sure.” His grandfather nodded. “That does bring me to my second request.”

“Which is?”

“Whatever it is you’re plotting, please try not to get the reception cancelled.” His grandfather’s lips twitched into a small smirk. “I probably won’t survive to see Sasuke get wed, so I want to at least taste whatever fancy cake the Atobe family thinks is necessary.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Perhaps he could have at least someone in their corner. “I will not cause any trouble until all the paperwork is final.”

His grandfather merely smiled.

*

“I feel ridiculous.”

“You are being silly now, darling.” His mother clicked her tongue, examining the handiwork of the make-up artist with a critical eye. How it could be anything but passable was beyond Keigo, considering they’d had several trial runs in the preceding weeks, but apparently it still took a moment for her to nod in approval. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Maybe, but not like myself.” Keigo sighed, glancing at himself in the mirror. It had been hours of people fussing over him, but apparently he was now getting close to ready. The person who looked back at him looked like a stranger. An elaborate hairdo, immaculate make-up, and dazzling jewelry certainly painted a picture of a beautiful woman on her wedding day, but Keigo had no idea who that woman was supposed to be.

He did kind of like the earrings, though. He would probably keep the piercings, though he’d prefer something simpler.

“Nonsense. You are a beautiful young woman, and Sanada-kun won’t know what hit him.”

Keigo refrained from pointing out that Genichirou would probably not be impressed in the way his mother envisioned. Even so, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Genichirou. Of all the stress of the day, that was the one bright point.

“Now, there’s that smile I was looking for.” His mother leaned in, brushing a kiss on his forehead, mindful of the make-up. “I know you’re stressed, but you do want this, right?”

“Definitely.” He didn’t allow any hesitation in his voice at this. “I might be young, but I know what I want. I just wish this could all happen without all… this.” He waved his hand. Not that he was opposed to drama and big parties, but he preferred them without any dresses on him.

“Oh, I would never doubt that you know what you want.” Funny, seeing how she’d never believed him on his identity. “It’s just last-minute nerves. Once you get out there, you’re going to enjoy being the center of attention.”

“I suppose that’s a small comfort.” Keigo was starting to feel fidgety after sitting still for way too long, so he stood up, walking across the room to the window. It had taken some arguing, but his mother had finally agreed to compromise on his choice of shoes, which were rather delicate but at least flat. Keigo rather liked the idea of dancing with Genichirou, but he wasn’t about to do that in heels. “I just want this to be all over with. I’m well overdue for a vacation.”

“There are worse ways to spend your summer break than a honeymoon, I’m sure.” His mother chuckled. “Oh, how time flies! To think that just a few years ago you were running around like a little tomboy, and today you’re a beautiful bride!”

“I suppose it’s what finding the right man does.” No reason to point out that their first stop on the way to the honeymoon was going to be a haircut for him. Now, he was well aware that men could have long hair as well, but given the rest of his appearance was unfortunately rather feminine, it only made sense to take control of the factors he could actually affect. “…I really love him.” That, at least, was no deception. Perhaps their motivations for their relationship and its developments weren’t entirely pure, but the feelings weaved into all this were genuine.

“I can see that.” His mother seemed about to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Who is it?”

“Just some friends looking to talk,” Oshitari’s voice called out. “That, and Kabaji is starting to get antsy.”

“Come in,” he called back before his mother could protest. “I’m all decent.”

“Sanada-kun had better not be there!” his mother cut in even as the door started to open.

“Don’t worry, we know better than that.” Oshitari chuckled, striding into the room followed by more or less the whole old regular team. “Ah, and Atobe-san, if you’d like to take a final look at the decorations and everything, we’d be happy to keep Kei-chan company.”

“Ah, such young gentlemen.” His mother chuckled. “I’d better go make sure Akihito is properly dressed.” As though his father would ever be anything but.

Keigo’s mother had not even got out of the room when Kabaji had already pulled Keigo into a tight hug. It pulled him off his feet, but he wasn’t about to tell Kabaji no. Not when his oldest friend seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let me down, all right?” He patted Kabaji’s arm as he was set down on the floor again. “No need for any of that. Besides, if you start crying, I might do the same, and my mother would kill me if I ruined my make-up.”

“Please. I’m pretty sure your mother would insist on something that can withstand a bit of tears, especially on your wedding day.” Gakuto shook his head, smirking, but his eyes didn’t look quite as amused.

“Right. What is all this about?” Keigo folded his arms over his chest, feeling terribly self-conscious. He’d managed to negotiate his mother down from frilly ballgowns and such, but he was still in a wedding dress. He felt like a child playing dress-up, but there was no helping it. “You all look like you’re about to attend my funeral, not my wedding.”

“Well, we’re still not convinced we should be happy.” Shishido frowned. “You always look stressed at best and miserable at worst when talking about this whole thing, and, well. You’re not even eighteen yet. It’s pretty unusual to get married so young nowadays.”

“We know you’ve had disagreements with your family before,” Jirou added, looking worried. “So, you know. We just want to make sure you're actually happy.”

“And if not, we’d be happy to cause a distraction for you to slip away.” Oshitari smirked like a shark. “You might not be our captain anymore, but we’re not going to let you get sold off so easily.”

“Wait.” Keigo blinked. “You think my parents are pushing me to marry Genichirou?”

“Well, like Shishido-senpai said, you are really young for this.” Ootori’s expression was openly concerned. “It seems like the most likely explanation for why you would be rushing to marry before you’re even out of high school.”

“Oh, for… you’ve got it all backwards.” Keigo sighed. “We had to push for this. Hell, we’d have been happy to marry as soon as Genichirou turned eighteen, but our parents made us compromise on summer break. We couldn’t exactly argue when we need their permission, still.”

“But why?” Hiyoshi was practically glaring at him. “Why would we even believe that?”

“Because I have no reason to lie.” Keigo paused, considering his options. He was fairly sure his team knew there was more to the matter than what was obvious from the surface, but he wasn’t sure how much they understood. “I’m marrying Genichirou entirely of my own volition, because it’s what I want and I believe he will make me happy. I just wish that didn’t require me to be a bride.”

“Ah.” Oshitari’s eyes flashed behind his glasses. He’d always been rather sharp. “Because you’d rather be a groom?”

Keigo couldn’t help but smirk. “What clued you in? Have I not been the very epitome of delicate womanhood?”

“Very funny.” Shishido snorted. “So… what? You really are a guy?”

“Either that or I’ve been in a phase for all my life.” Keigo smoothed the skirt of his dress. “However, my parents seem convinced I must be a girl. Which is useful, since Genichirou’s parents are under the impression he’s straight. We decided we could play those two misunderstandings off each other.”

Gakuto’s mouth formed a silent little ‘o’ shape. “So basically you’re marrying him to get out of here?”

“That and because I happen to like him, yes. Anyway, I’d be grateful if you could refrain from sabotaging the wedding out of some misplaced concern. If I seem miserable at any point, it’s because of the dress and all the rest of this nonsense.” He shook his head. “Still, I’m going to go along with it, since apparently it’s required if I want to move out and get the freedom to be myself. We’ve already got a house that is in Genichirou’s name, and once this is all over, he’ll also have a good chunk of my grandfather’s money. At that point, neither of our families can do much, certainly not without an even bigger scandal.”

“Right, then!” Jirou nodded enthusiastically. “What can we do to help?” As Keigo glanced at the rest of his friends, they all seemed to be in agreement. Well. At least they didn’t seem to doubt his knowledge of himself.

“Not cause a scene, for a start. Genichirou promised his grandfather a nice reception, and I’d rather not make a liar of him. Besides that…” He hesitated, not sure how sentimental he should be. He then decided that, well, this was his wedding day. Surely he could be allowed a little excessive emotion at this point. “Just, be happy for me. Sure, I’m getting married young, but it’s to a good man who will help me be myself again.”

“Can do.” Shishido gave a small grin. “I’ve got to say, you being a girl never made any sense anyway.”

“It never made sense to me either. Still, I can play along for one more day.” Keigo sniffed. “Let’s just hope Genichirou doesn’t run off in a panic at the sight of me like this.”

“…He won’t.” At last, Kabaji spoke, setting a firm hand on his shoulder. “It’s still you.”

“Well, if nothing else, cross-dressing on my wedding day will make a nice story for the hypothetical kids way, way in the future.” He might as well try to find the humor in this mess.

"I suppose Sanada’ll be twice as happy to get you out of that dress at the end of the day, then.” Oshitari smirked. “So, we won’t try to kidnap you from your own wedding, and get prepared for a big fuss later. We can do that.”

“Thank you.” Atobe nodded. “Now, let’s have a magnificent party, shall we?”

After all, no matter how uncomfortable he might have felt in the moment, it would end with him married to Genichirou, which was all he could ask for.

*

It took some fumbling before Genichirou got the recording set up, but he wasn’t about to ask for help. Keigo would never let him hear the end of it.

“Right, then.” He gave the camera a faint smile. “We thought it would be a good idea to send an update to everyone. To begin with, the weather is great and we have been enjoying the time off. Kei-chan threatens to stay here, but sadly we do have to get back for school.”

“I’d get bored soon enough,” Keigo piped up from the background. “And anyway, you’re stalling. It’s not like we just wanted to brag about the great weather.”

“Yes, well, I’m trying to be polite here.” Genichirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though he was still smiling. “Now, as you heard, this message isn’t just about pleasantries. We’ve got some things we want you all to know, and figured it would be the best to let the worst of it blow over before we return.”

Keigo stepped up to him, hugging him from behind. He was grinning brightly as Genichirou turned his head to catch a kiss before turning back to the camera. “So, let’s get the basics over with.” Genichirou drew a deep breath. “Now, despite what you may have been led to believe, it turns out Keigo is a man, as he kept telling everyone. Which is perfectly fine with me, as I happen to be gay.”

“Can confirm, he is very gay. Enthusiastic about it, too.” Keigo grinned. “We’ve already done some research and found a gender clinic nearby so I can get started on properly transitioning once we get home. And on that note, I will not be answering to female names from now on.”

“If you have received this message, it means we consider you important in our life. We do not want to cut any ties if we don’t have to. If you can accept that we are a male couple, we’ll have no problems. However, if you have a problem with either of our sexuality, or especially Keigo’s gender, I’m going to ask you to stay away.” His tone turned colder without even meaning to. “I was raised to believe that the most important duty of a man is to protect his family. As a married man, the most important member of my family is my spouse. I will not allow anyone to hurt or disrespect Keigo.”

“My hero.” Keigo kissed his cheek. “Now, after we send this to everyone, we’re going to turn our phones off for the rest of our honeymoon. Any complaints or tantrums can wait until we get home, so take that time to try to come to terms with it. As for us,” even without looking, Genichirou could hear the smirk in Keigo’s voice, “we’re off to do some very gay stuff.”

It was, Genichirou decided, an excellent plan.


End file.
